El diario de Alemania
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Italia estaba aburrido, así que se pone a fisgonear por ahí, hasta que encuentra el diario del alemán...


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**EL DIARIO DE LUDWIG**

Era un día como otros para el par del Eje. Alemania, como siempre, se había levantado bien temprano e Italia continuaba durmiendo. El primero estaba bebiendo su café mientras que observaba el tiempo pasar. Ya eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana y el italiano seguía postrado sobre su cama.

No podía tolerar tanta tardanza. El entrenamiento era un asunto de vital importancia. Así que se levantó y fue de vuelta al dormitorio. Sin embargo, cuando fue allí, se sintió mal por querer despertarlo. Por una vez, le pareció hasta adorable.

—Rayos… —Maldijo éste —. No debería ser tan flojo con él. Debería explicarle la importancia del entrenamiento y…

—Ve… —dijo el italiano entre sueños. Lucía como si estuviera teniendo un excelente sueño.

—Supongo que podría postergarlo por hoy —murmuró el alemán y cerró la puerta, sin antes darle un último vistazo al muchacho que estaba sobre su cama.

Una hora y media después, Veneciano estaba de pie. Bostezó, se estiró y fue al baño. Le pareció que había algo raro, pero no le dio importancia. Después de salir de aquel cuarto, fue en busca de comida. Tenía una terrible hambre y su estómago no paraba de rugir.

Sólo vestía su calzoncillo amarillo, lo suficiente para que Alemania no se escandalizara. Nunca entendió por qué le molestaba tanto que se paseara desnudo, pero iba a hacer lo necesario para que le agradara. Y si eso significaba ponerse un poco de ropa, era lo que haría.

—¡Alemania, Alemania! —exclamó a modo de saludo. Pero todo lo que recibió a cambio fue puro silencio.

¿En dónde se había metido el rubio? No podía creer que estuviera solo en una casa tan grande y con una situación como ésa. Tenía un miedo terrible a que Inglaterra o Francia se apareciera en cualquier momento. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Agarró comida y salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

Iba a encerrarse hasta que Alemania regresara. Pero para eso, tenía que llevar comida consigo. Si iba a permanecer mucho tiempo, debía tener las provisiones suficientes para ello. No sabía cuándo el alemán regresaría y no tenía ninguna intención de salir al exterior.

No vio la pequeña nota que el rubio había dejado sobre la mesa: _Tengo que atender un asunto de Austria. Parece urgente. Volveré en cuanto pueda. Y por lo que más quieras, no te desnudes por ahí. Alemania._ La misma se hallaba sobre una cesta para que no volase, pero evidentemente Veneciano ni se molestó en mirar la hoja.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el italiano comenzó a aburrirse. No sabía qué podía hacer para pasar el rato. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue hurgar entre las cosas del alemán, tal vez encontraba algo interesante en ello.

Se sentó en el escritorio del militar y empezó a toquetear todo. Al abrir el primer cajón, vio un pequeño diario. Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía sacarlo afuera, que no debía leerlo. Sin embargo, siempre le había dado curiosidad saber qué era lo que el alemán escribía tanto.

Incluso había pasado noches enteras, escribiendo y escribiendo. Ésta era su oportunidad para leer un poco, sin tener que preocuparse por la presencia del rubio.

No era muy de lujo. Es más, hasta le parecía que era algo viejo. La cubierta era de cuero y se notaba que Alemania se tomaba la molestia de anotar cada detalle que ocurría. La primera página decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Diario:_

_ Hoy me encontré con el que parece ser el nieto de Roma. A decir verdad, no es lo que me esperaba. Es bastante delgado y débil. ¿Acaso esto es una broma?_

—¿Ve? —El italiano se hizo una rápida revisión a su físico. Tal vez, tenía razón. La verdad es que no tenía nada de músculos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, continuó leyendo los escritos del alemán.

_Querido Diario:_

_ Seguimos resistiendo. Los Aliados no tienen planes de rendirse. Han intentado llevarse a Italia muchas veces y he tenido que hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible para que no caiga. ¡Es tan cansador tener que cuidar de él! _

_ Aunque, entre tú y yo, me parece agradable poder ver su sonrisa todos los días. Tal vez, valga la pena sudar tanto._

La lectura parecía estar poniéndose cada vez más emocionante. En realidad, estaba contento de haberse metido en los asuntos del alemán. Nunca sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía por él, ya que nunca se lo decía. Éste era un excelente método para conocerlo un poco más.

Mientras que continuaba hojeando y leyendo cada uno de los relatos de Alemania, Veneciano no se percató de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo Había tantas cosas interesantes y estaba asombrado de cuánto espacio el rubio le dedicaba a él. Lo que no entendía era por qué no se lo decía en la cara directamente.

Entre las últimas páginas y las más recientes, el muchacho se quedó sin palabras. ¿La razón? Estaba escrito lo siguiente:

_Querido Diario:_

_ Últimamente estoy bastante confundido. No sé si es el hecho de que todo esto se está prolongando demasiado o por qué me estoy habituando a su presencia. Aunque por momentos parece que tiene la misión de volverme loco y de no poder escuchar una sola palabra de lo que le digo, no puedo estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo._

_ Lo admito: Hace tiempo, me molestaba que estuviera durmiendo a mi lado. Ni siquiera supe cómo terminó allí. Sin embargo, si me lo preguntas en este momento, es completamente distinto. Si no está a mi lado, resulta hasta extraño. Me preocupa, de hecho._

_ Me exaspera. Me pone los nervios de punta. Es inútil y sólo piensa en tonterías. Pero, su sonrisa y su abrazo provocan que lo olvide todo. Definitivamente, algo anda mal. ¿Qué se supone qué debería hacer? Aparentemente, no hay nada para esto. Y tampoco puedo preguntárselo a nadie._

_ Sólo sé que este sentimiento crece cada vez que estoy con él…_

—¡Italia! —exclamó el dueño del diario al atravesar la puerta —¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con eso?! —preguntó molesto al darse cuenta de que el italiano estaba leyendo sus cuestiones privadas.

—¿Ve? —Fue su única contestación. Arrojó el cuaderno a un lado y corrió hacia el recién llegado. Omitió el hecho de que aquel lucía bastante enojado —¿De verdad, piensas eso de mí? —preguntó directamente mientras que se aferraba de los brazos del rubio.

—Yo, bueno… —Se ruborizó de inmediato. Italia había cambiado demasiado rápido el tema de conversación y ciertamente, no estaba preparado para hablar de eso. Además, la cercanía del muchacho no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

El italiano abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al alemán. Notó lo nervioso que estaba, no como si estuviera enojado, si no más bien como si sintiera vergüenza.

—¡A mí me gusta Alemania! —exclamó repentinamente, para sacar la tensión del ambiente —.¡Yo también siento lo mismo, ve! ¡Alemania, Alemania, dime si es verdad! —le pidió.

—¿Eh? —El alemán intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, pero cada vez que el muchacho decía algo, le desconcertaba y se quedaba en la nada. Al ser un hombre tan formal, no estaba seguro de cómo expresarse sin que sonara raro —. Bueno, puede ser que esté enamorado de ti… —dijo mientras que miraba al techo y continuaba ruborizado.

Italia se entusiasmó aún más, pues finalmente había conseguido que el alemán expresara algo más, que no sea acerca del entrenamiento.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —indagó el italiano, una vez más.

—Sí… —Se rasca la nuca —. No podía decírtelo porque…

Veneciano le plantó un beso que no pudo prever. Lo tomó completamente desprevenido, pero igual le agradó la sorpresa. Es más, le gustó muchísimo y le respondió de inmediato.

—Creo que podríamos dejar de lado la guerra… Aunque sea por hoy —contestó el alemán mientras acariciaba el rostro de Italia y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió en la facultad.

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
